Torn Apart
by Milly Lily Lilac
Summary: What if the Phantom didn't let Christine go after she kissed him? What would Raoul do? - ALW based
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This story is my first, so I do hope you all enjoy it. Constructive Criticism is welcome as well.**

**Btw, imagine these people as the characters because having as cast is fun  
**

**Erik – Michael Crawford**

**Christine – Gina Beck **

**Raoul – Ramin Karimloo**

**Description: What if the Phantom didn't let Christine go after she kissed him? What would Raoul do? – ALW Based**

**Chapter 1**

The soft, almost tranquil sound of waves hit the side of the gondola with gentle sloshes. The water was calm tonight, although its master holding the pole that pushed the boat through the water was not.

Fear… Unmistakable fear filled the unnervingly calm atmosphere, though not coming from the master, oh no, it was coming from the heap of messy curls and ripped material at the foot of the gondola. It was Christine Daae, Paris' newest leading lady of the opera stage, pulled off the stage just minutes ago by her now mask-less captor.

"Why do you ask why I was bound down here for eternity to this cold and dismal place? No one should have to live down here, Christine."

Christine cowered into the floor of the gondola, trying to hide from her captor's harsh, almost screaming tone.

"Oh, but I am not just anyone! I am a monster in the kindest of terms, all thanks to my God forsaken face!"

He leaned down to her level, his eyes flashing wildly.

"Nobody loved me, nobody cared! and just when I thought perhaps you did, you betray me once more… Why do you do this to me, Christine, Why?" He roared into her ear.

Those words spun around in Christine's mind for a moment, questioning. Why? Why did she do it? Why did she steal his mask away like that? But she knew why, she just didn't want to admit it to him.

She had wanted to create a diversion. So she could escape from the man who had deceived and lied to her in so many ways. She had just wanted to be rid of him, to be back safe in her beloved's arms once more.

But then again, if she had just stood there for much more time, the Gendarmes surely would have stopped him somehow; perhaps Erik would have gotten shot. Even as much as Christine fears him, she just couldn't have allowed that to happen to him. But why?

Christine's thoughts were cut short as the boat hit the shore of Erik's home with a swift thump. Christine moved quickly, leaping out of the boat and backing against the rock wall beside Erik's prized Organ. The soft candlelight giving the lair a warm, welcoming feeling. Too bad it was much less welcoming to her now than when she had first seen it.

"Welcome to your new home, my dear," Erik said advancing towards her in slow, seemingly calm strides. Christine trembled as walked past her to the mannequin clothed in a pure white wedding gown perched on a brass pedestal connected to the frame of a shattered mirror. Christine shuttered at the memory of seeing the doll that mirrored her every feature for the first time.

In one swift jerk, he ripped the gown from the mannequin and threw it at her, ignoring her wide eyed expression.

"Put it on," he growled, low and menacing.

"Wha… What," Christine gasped, hugging the heavy gown to her chest modestly.

"Put. It. On." He growled again, turning to face her, "After all," he smirked, "every bride needs a wedding dress doesn't she?"

Ignoring Christine's wide eyed stare, he turned; his back to her, indicating that he was still was still partially the modest gentleman she had once known him as.

With one fearful look at Erik, who had his back still turned, Christine pulled off her massive dress she had worn for her character in Don Juan, now a tattered mess and kicked it into the corner distastefully..

'Interesting,' Christine thought. Her character, Aminta, that was written for her, was pretty much her polar opposite. Blatant, flirtatious…

Perhaps that what was what he wanted, Christine thought bitterly as she pulled on the heavy wedding gown, stuffing her arms into the sleeves, to act out that seduction with him, so he could try to lure her to his side once more.

Christine felt disgusted; he had used her in such as vile way for _his_ benefit!

And now she is to be his wife…

Hooking up the back of the gown and twisting the layered silk skirts in order, Christine felt despair and hopelessness as she looked upon the gown sadly.

Raoul… Oh what had become of her beloved? Would she ever see his face again? Would she ever be held in his strong arms again?

She doubted it, glancing at Erik, who looked as though he was growing impatient with each passing minute. The evidence showing through his rigid posture.

He would surely keep her here for all eternity, if he had his way. Christine suddenly felt anger bubbling inside her as she gazed at the man who would soon be her husband.

"So what happens now?" She asked sarcastically, her words breaking the awkward silence between them, "am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh and blood?"

Erik whirled around, looking caught off guard by her tone for a moment. Christine savored the feeling, it felt good to stand up for herself at last, she was tired of being constantly pushed around all the time, the feeling was foreign and felt amazing.

But sadly, her new found confidence didn't last long, for Erik had strode up to her and roughly seized her wrist, a veil dangling in his one of long skeletal hands as he yanked her closer to him, his hideous face in full view now.

"To answer your question, Christine," he growled, "my face has never allowed me the joys of the flesh. It also made my mother fear and loathe me! She gave me a mask to hide my face because she couldn't even bear to look at me…"

He broke away from her, looked at something in the distance, "Unfeeling scarp of clothing…" he muttered to himself.

Christine felt pity as she looked at the man before her, she reached out, grasped his shoulder to at least show him she was not completely heartless as he made out her out to be.

He spun around, grasped her arm hard enough to bruise.

"Pity can't save you now, Christine, this is your fate," he said shoving the gossamer veil down onto her dark head forcefully.

Christine sighed, tears glistening in her blue eyes, "It's not your face that scares me," she whispered in desperation, clutching onto his jacket's lapels, "your soul is where the true distortion lies, Erik, not your face."

Erik was shaking his head at her, having trouble believing her words. But then it was as if his whole mood changed in seconds. Christine looked into his eyes, puzzled at his now smirking face. He seemed to be gazing at something behind her.

Christine turned quizzically to the portcullis, trying to peer at the sopping wet figure clutching the gate desperately.

"Raoul…" Christine breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Raoul…" Christine breathed, gazing at her beloved. He was clutching the Iron Gate desperately, eyes flashing wildly as he gazed at them both.

He looked as if he had been through hell, Christine examined sadly. His once fine dress shirt was hanging off his body in tatters; his black trousers were covered in muck and slime, and his waistcoat, jacket and tie were nowhere to be seen.

"Christine!" he cried out desperately as she ran to the gate, not caring if her gown got soaked with water. Christine reached out, clasped their hands as she swept a lock of dark hair from his eyes with her spare hand.

"Are you hurt?" Raoul asked, eyes searching her for any sign of harm.

"I'm fine," she whispered, soothing him. She stroked his cheek gently as he turned his cheek into her hand. Their happy little reunion didn't last long though.

"_Monsieur, what an honor to have you here tonight_!" Erik said walking to the water's edge, _"We surely didn't want you to miss such a fine occasion as our union, did we?" _Erik glanced at their clasped hands for a moment. Christine could almost swear she saw some remorse in his eyes, but it was over as quick as it came.

"You monster!" Raoul roared, "Free her at once! You have no right to keep her here! Do you have no compassion for her well being?"

Raoul was fuming; Christine could feel him shaking with anger. This was something she hadn't seen much of at all.

"Compassion…" Erik repeated, taken aback. "The world has shown no compassion to _me_! Why should I be any different?" Erik fisted his hands tightly at his sides, scowling at Raoul, "The world is a cruel place _Vicomte,_" He regarded Raoul's title with a sneer, "I suggest you get used to it."

Christine felt tears of hopelessness well up in her eyes. The world isn't as much of an awful place as Erik made it out to be. She only wished she could show him this, to make him see that his life could be so much better, if she could only help him understand somehow…

A soft voice broke Christine from her thoughts.

"Christine…" Raoul said gently, noticing the tears that were now spilling down her pale cheeks.

"Let me see her!" Raoul plead, not bothering to try to sound threatening anymore.

Erik straightened up, and spoke with a tone of somewhat unnerving humor. "Why, be my guest sir."

Erik walked over to his Organ and flipped a switch that seemed to Raoul that it was hidden under the keyboard.

Christine jumped away from the portcullis as it started to rise from the water, droplets falling from the sharp iron spikes that hit the war with a soft _'plop.'_

Raoul moved cautiously, slipped beneath the murky water and swam under the threatening spikes that loomed overhead. Christine wondered worriedly for a moment if Erik would drop the gate on him.

But Erik was nowhere near the switch; he was leaning against the back wall, watching them almost casually. Christine found the sight rather unnerving, but did not have much time to dwell on it, for as Raoul emerged from the murky water, he instantly pulled her into his arms, arms circling her waist.

Christine sighed in relief, burying her face into his chest and circling her arms around his neck. "We- we have to get out of here, Raoul," Christine stuttered, still recovering from her tears.

"As soon as we can, Mon amour, I promise," Raoul whispered pressing a kiss to her head.

"Monsieur, how joyous of you to be here at last," Erik bellowed as he leaned down to retrieve something from under the Organ, an action that the sadly oblivious couple didn't notice.

"Quite foolish if you ask me that you would think I would actually harm her though," he went on, lingering at the Organ still.

Christine was clutching onto Raoul quite tightly now, eyes tightly closed. Something bad was going to happen, she could sense it. But since Raoul was with her, she thought, nothing bad could happen, not while she was safe in Raoul's arms. But sadly, she was dead wrong…

The gate behind the couple hit the bottom of the lake with a loud thump, water splashing everywhere. The two turned at the movement, but as soon as they did, Raoul fell back a pace, gasping for breath.

Christine whirled around in horror to the sight of Erik dragging Raoul through the water by a rope around his neck. Christine screamed, running to the shore as fast as the water and her damned wedding dress could carry her.

Erik managed to skilfully connect Raoul's noose to a wire that was connected to the ceiling in mere seconds.

Christine cried out in desperation and ran to Raoul, who was gasping for breath and had to stand on his toes to prevent from getting hung faster.

"Let him go please!" Christine pleaded to Erik pitifully, who was looking very pleased with himself.

"I don't think so, Christine; this is _my_ game, so you play by _my_ rules. That is," Erik smirked distortedly, "If you _want him to live_ of course."

Christine looked horrified, backed a pace, clutched a nearby chair to support herself from being ill.

"Wha- What are these rules then?" Christine stuttered nervously.

Erik looked to be enjoying this a little too much. "Well let's see then," he said twistedly, "If you stay with me for the rest of your days, I'll let him go." Christine sucked in a harsh intake of cold air.

"But if you refuse me," he grinned darkly, "I'll kill him and burn his remains."

"You- you can't do this," Christine gasped, tears returning to her eyes.

Erik strode up to her, seized her arm roughly, Christine squirmed, trying to break out of his iron grip. "Oh, but I can and I will," he said darkly, clutching her even tighter by instinct.

Raoul looked as though he wanted to lunge at the Phantom for daring to harm her like that. But he seemed very limited as to what he could do without killing himself, because the noose was still hanging tightly around his neck, and Raoul knew it he had to hold on for Christine, he had to try to keep himself alive so there was a least a _little_ hope for them to be together…

Christine fell into sobs, sunk to the ground in agony when he finally released her.

"I… I do not know you anymore, you are not my friend as you were before, and you are nothing to me now. _I hate you."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Erik's POV**

"_I hate you!"_

Those words echoed around the large cavern, drumming fiercely into the ears of whoever who happened to be near. Or in one case, causing a blow to the heart that was so strong, it managed to crack the owner's arrogant demeanour for one slow, agonizing minute.

Erik gazed at Christine, shocked, as she gathered herself from the cold ground and made her way to Raoul's side, whispering something to him that was barely audible enough for Erik to catch even more than a muffled sound from.

But Erik didn't care; he looked down at his hands oddly, as if he didn't even recognise them as his anymore. He felt as though he wasn't himself anymore, he felt shocked with his own doing.

How could he allow this to happen? Christine wasn't supposed to _hate_ him! She was supposed to _love_ him! How could this possibly happen?

He even wondered for a moment, completely out his regular way of thinking. Why do it? Why all this trouble for one girl?

But then he found his answer when he looked to Christine again, touching Raoul's arm in a sign of reassurance, also being ever so gentle not to disturb the life-threatening noose that wrapped around her _precious boy's _neck. Erik observed them jealously.

Erik knew now, he knew why he desperately needed Christine over anyone else. She was the only one to ever give him any sense of gentleness and friendliness in his entire life. And that _boy_, Erik mentally gestured to Raoul, was the only thing standing in his way of getting Christine's affections.

**Christine's POV**

"Raoul, darling, he will not listen. I don't know what we're going to do!" Christine pleaded very softly, almost straining her voice to keep it quiet enough for Erik not to hear.

Raoul was trying to speak softly too, following Christine's lead. Although it was much harder for him to do so, due to the damned noose around his neck, partially cutting off his air circulation. "We'll figure out _something _I promise we'll get of this whole dilemma _somehow._ Maybe if we…"

"_Enough!"_ Erik yelled, breaking the couple's hushed conversation. _"Christine, it's time to make your choice!"_ Erik said, striding up to the two of them.

Christine leaped in front of Raoul before he could reach them, holding her arms out protectively. Christine attempted to talk some sense into her fallen angel.

"Erik, who deserves this?" Christine started, trying to sound reasonable, "Cold blooded murder all for some petty reason?"

Christine knew then she had crossed a line with Erik, showing in the way he yanked her away from Raoul. Christine tried to fight back, but Erik had seized her wrists and held them hard enough to bruise in his unnaturally strong hold.

"My love for you is not a petty thing!" he bellowed, shaking with anger, "It is so strong, in fact, that it can kill you If I so please."

Christine trembled as he released her, letting her drop once more to the ground with a loud _'smack!'_ Christine was sure she would be covered in bruises by the next morning.

Christine sat up, felt her strength returning.

"Why do you continually trick and deceive me like this, Erik? I was so foolish to trust a man such as you! I gave you mind blindly and you have played and twisted with it for your own bidding!"

Erik, eyes flashing, leaned down to her level, his tall form towering over her as she leaned away; he spoke with a soft, but still very threatening tone.

"You try my patience," he stood to his full height again, "Make your choice."

Christine gazed up at the man who she had once called her Angel of Music with an emotion she couldn't quite name.

Was it pity?

Maybe, she thought, but there was something else lingering at the back of her heart… something deeper…

Christine stood up, cast an apologetic look to Raoul, and then spoke once more, "I can tell your life has been hard," Christine started, studying Erik's back , "But I want to help you."

Erik had an odd look in his eye, but he refused to show Christine. Keeping his back turned as she continued on.

"God give me courage…" she muttered to herself, like an almost silent prayer before she finished, "You are not alone."

Christine grabbed his shoulder and turned him forcefully. But before he could react, Christine grabbed his face, one cheek smooth; one cheek distorted, and brought her soft lips to his bloated ones.

Erik was trembling in her arms, Christine was shaking too, but it was not from shock at all.

His lips felt odd against hers, kind of odd shaped and big. Christine quivered at the overall oddness of it all… she was not used to feeling this way… feeling so out of her comfort zone. She felt emotions stir within her, but she could only name a few… disgust, pity… but there was something else there too. Something that felt out of place with all the others… it was not love exactly.

It was compassion, Christine realised, pulling away.

Erik looked back at her with a somewhat triumphant look on his face. He left her, trembling at what had just occurred between them, and made his way over to his Organ.

He lifted of the waxed candle sticks from its holder and lit it with the help of another lit candle stick. Christine wondered for a moment what he was planning to do.

Panic flooded through her system as he made his way over to Raoul, who looked as though he had been punched in the stomach. Christine caught his eyes for a moment, trying to give him a reassuring look that would show she still loved him. Raoul looked a little unsure, but his eyes told her that he believed her.

Erik, with a cry swung the candlestick over Raoul's head and burnt the rope from the wire. He grabbed Raoul's arm, and spoke in an urgent manner, "Get out of here, take the boat and leave us."

Raoul shoved him to the side, ran to Christine and gathered her into his arms, "I'm not leaving you." He said urgently, clutching her to him.

"But he'll kill you!" Christine cried, clutching his arm hard beneath her cold fingers.

Erik grabbed Raoul by his shirt collar from behind and dragged him, struggling fiercely, and threw him into a room. Slamming the door before Raoul could comprehend what was happening, and locked it.

"_Since you disregarded the easier option, Vicomte, I present you with what you so keenly asked for with your foolishness."_ Erik hissed at the door, then turning to Christine.

"I am going to gather up some things for our travels, as it appears we will have company in few short minutes," Erik said, clearly gesturing to a few faint echoes in the distance from what sounds like a large group of people, "So I will leave you two to say your goodbyes." Erik then turned and left to his bedroom to gather together some belongings for their journey.

Christine was shaking. It had all happened so fast, she didn't even have time to scream. She ran to the door, jingling the handle furiously. An idea sprang to her head as she examined the lock.

Christine reached for her messy hair and pulled an askew hairpin from her tangled tresses. She looked around, made sure Erik wasn't watching and slipped it under the door.

She hoped Raoul would find it later. After all, she knew if she released him now Erik would kill him, so this was their best bet for now.

"Raoul?" Christine whispered through hushed tears, "Are you all right, darling?"

Christine heard a shuffling of movement from the other side of the door, then a voice, laced with pain and anger replied.

"I'm fine."

Christine shook her head, not believing him, but then Raoul spoke again.

"I'm sorry I couldn't free you from him right now Christine," she could feel the despair in his voice. "But I promise I'll find wherever he takes you and _we will be_ _together_ one day."

Christine felt awful. It was all her fault they were in this mess. She was the reason Raoul's life was at stake.

"Raoul, I'm sorry for putting you through all of this," Christine rubbed the door gently, as if pretending she was touching Raoul, not the hard wood, "This is all my fault-"

"Now don't you say such things," Raoul said gently from the other side of the door, "None of this is your fault. _And we will be together! I promise!"_

Christine smiled; she always loved the way Raoul could cheer her up like this, she felt loved when she was with him.

"Raoul…" Christine started, "I lov-"

"_Time to go, my bride!"_ Erik said enthusiastically as he walked into the room with one small suitcase of belongings in his hand.

Christine looked at him sadly, then at the door. "Goodbye Mon amour," she whispered against the hard wood, tearful.

Christine walked over to the boat where Erik was waiting for her; she paid him no mind as she sat down at the foot of the boat, tears in her eyes.

Erik pushed the boat from the land, and said gently, "Cheer up, Christine, you will enjoy your new life, I promise!"

But Christine knew she wouldn't. She couldn't enjoy it at all without Raoul by her side. She leaned against the boat and sobbed silently into the Persian cushions as they sailed further, and further away from Raoul and her happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Raoul's POV**

He couldn't believe it. She was gone. Just torn away from him like a toy from a naughty child.

Despair laced his heart; he knew he was losing time, by now _that monster_ and Christine could be miles away.

Raoul picked himself off of the floor, eyes scanning around the pitch black room for any sign of a candle or some sort of a light source. Raoul ran his hands along any surface he could find, feeling desperately around for a wax rod.

After minutes of searching with no advil, Raoul sunk to the floor, accidentally bumping into something hard on his way down.

Muttering to himself, Raoul rubbed at his back, trying to dull the pain. But in seconds, as if coming from the sky, something hard fell onto his head then landed in his lap.

Cursing loudly, Raoul rubbed at the spot where the object had hit his head, then picked up the object that was sitting in his lap.

Raoul ran his hand along the stiff, rod-like object, feeling it to be slick. Raoul grinned in triumph; he would recognise the familiar texture of a candle anywhere.

Raoul stood up and turned, he reached his arm out to feel the unfamiliar surface under his fingertips. The candle must have fallen from what he assumed to be a high shelf of some sort. He must have bumped into it on his descend to the floor, causing the candlestick to fall he realised.

Raoul ran his free hand along the shelf, searching hopefully for a box of matches. He felt several metallic services, and interestingly, small wooden feeling objects too.

Perhaps this was a drawing room of some sort, Raoul thought to himself.

After what seemed like hours of searching Raoul came across a small box on one of the shelf's many levels. Raoul held it up to his ear and shook it gently. To his good luck, the box rattled. Raoul prayed desperately that it indeed was a box of matches.

Raoul started playing with the box, desperately trying to find an opening, but the box's contents spilled to the hard floor with a small rattle. Raoul crouched to the floor, on hands and knees, searching for the box's contents.

Raoul cried out in happiness when he grasped a small stick that was unmistakably a match. He worked quickly, using the discarded box to light one of the matches, and lit the wick of the wax candle. Raoul didn't stop there though, with his new accessibility to light, he lit some now visible sconces that lined the walls.

The room flooded with light, Raoul adjusted his eyes to pear around the lightened room.

The room seemed awfully out of place to be in this monster's home, Raoul thought contently. The walls were a pure white, contrasting heavily to the otherwise black cavern. There was a large ornately carved, four poster bed, with rose pink bedclothes. In addition there was a large, open armoire that was perched in the corner of the room. It seemed was overflowing with evening gowns and silk wraps.

And the shelf that Raoul had just blindly explored was lined with little intricate doll figurines that each had blonde hair and blue eyes.

Raoul wandered up to the shelf, having a very suspicious feeling about this room, and picked up and inspected one of the dolls, he found a piece of writing on the bottom of the doll.

The writing was in Swedish, he observed, but managed to make out some of it.

'_Manufactured in Stockholm, Sweden.'_

Raoul suspicions were confirmed when he read that little piece of writing. This was indeed Christine's Room. It all made sense now, why else would a madman have an out of place, feminine bedroom consisting of dolls that gave a nod to his fiancée's heritage in his home?

Cursing his foolishness, Raoul placed the doll back on its shelf and backed away uneasily, he had to get out here. This room was giving him an uneasy feeling that churned deep in his stomach.

Raoul hurried to the door and jiggled the handle vigorously. Remembering it to be locked, Raoul groaned, looking to his feet in defeat. Raoul was just about to attempt to break the door down, but something small and silvery caught his eye.

Raoul crouched down, picked up the small object he recognised as a ladies hairpin. Raoul paused as a memory spun in his mind.

"_Raoul, would you kindly pass me a hairpin?" Christine asked, pulling her dark curls back from her face as she gazed into her vanity._

"_Of course dearest," Raoul replied, passing her one of the new, upmarket hairpins Raoul had purchased for her earlier that month. Christine had been overjoyed to finally throw away her second hand, rusted ones in favour of new, silver ones._

"_Thank you," Christine replied softly, slotting it into her hair. Then tilting her head up to kiss him, tugging at his soldier jacket that he would be wearing for the 'Bal Masque' that night._

The memory faded. Raoul smiled at the memory. Christine must have dropped this for him to find it! After all, he only got her those pins fairly recently, long after the monster had taken her down to his lair that night…

But then again, Raoul thought suspiciously, Christine wouldn't have been down here since then apart from tonight, and it didn't look as though anyone had recently been in here before him…

Raoul shook his head. He was just overcomplicating things. The important thing is that he has his tool of escape. Anything that would bring him closer to Christine, Raoul will do.

Raoul brought the hairpin to the keyhole, fiddled around with it for a minute, and then suddenly the door gave way.

Raoul pushed it open, eager to escape the disturbing room.

Raoul ran out into the unfortunately familiar cavern. Raoul had hoped Christine would never be down here again, much less himself too, but things were different now. He had to find a means of escape.

The boat was gone, Raoul realised, which means they must have gone through the lake.

Raoul ran to the Organ, eager to find the switch that the Phantom had used to open the Portcullis, but his searching was disrupted by a rumble of voices and a throng of stamping feet the seemed to be coming from behind the Portcullis. Raoul suddenly caught sight of the blonde curls that belong to none other than Meg Giry.

"_Monsieur le Victome!"_ her shrill voice called out to him, clearly surprised to see him. "Where is Christine and… and…"

She seemed to be having trouble saying _his_ name, but a chorus of burly voices behind her said it for her.

"Where is the Phantom?" they chanted, "We've come to kill him!" They all seemed to nod in agreement with that statement.

Raoul looked upon at the blood thirsty faces of all of the men before him, stage hands they seemed.

"I'm afraid I don't know." Raoul said, a little sadly, "He went that way," Raoul said pointing in the direction the mob came, "and he took Christine."

He heard gasps and angry shouts come from the mob.

"_I can't believe we missed 'im!"_ Raoul heard one yell.

"_That bloody bastard's gonna pay for this!" _Raoul heard another one yell.

Raoul seemed to have started an uproar. There were people screaming and waving their torches and pitch forks madly. Some even shoving each other for no reason Raoul could name.

"_Silence!"_ Raoul shouted, slamming his hands down the organ, creating an ugly mesh of mangled cords. This managed to silence the mob. And surprisingly, the Portcullis started to rise as well.

Raoul looked down at his hands, it looks like the very last key rises the Portcullis, Raoul noted to himself. Raoul turned back to the mob, "I need you all to help me find her," Raoul started, looking at their dirty faces. "She means the world to me and I need as many of you as I can get to help me find her."

Some men looked unconvinced, some looked willing and ready to fight, much to Raoul's happiness, "I also promise rewards to each of you who decide to join me." Raoul added for good measure. Gazing at them again, he was not surprised to find that he managed to win almost all of them over. They all seemed to be looking to each other and nodding in agreement.

One deep voice spoke for them all, "We'll be 'appy to do it sir, just tell us what we need to do."

Raoul smiled; perhaps there was some hope for them after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Hello all! Just a smaller chapter than usual, but I promise to make the next one longer, with not only Christine and Erik's arrival to their new lodgings, but also a check in on Raoul :)**

**Btw, thank you all for following this story so far, and even bigger thanks to those of you who have left lovely reviews :) **

**Have a nice day! And enjoy the new chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

**Christine's POV**

Christine didn't remember much about Erik and her's fleeing from the Opera House. She could only remember blurred memories of Erik occasionally pulling her into the shadows to hide from the mob, and also the feeling of her feet aching as her dragged her along various hidden passageways. Her heart felt too heavy to be able to concentrate on anything but Raoul.

Christine glanced at Erik blankly as he offered his hand to help her into a carriage. She helped herself into the carriage; she decided she was not going to give Erik any reason to believe she was _willingly_ going with him. She didn't think she deserved it after what he's done.

Christine settled back into her plush seat as Erik drove the carriage forward, disappearing into the dark night as the light of the Opera house as they rode further, and further away, until the Palais Garnier was nothing but a speck in the distance. Christine pressed her small hands against the glass window, watching as little rain droplets spilled down the surface.

How apt, Christine thought as she watched them fall down the window pane, the weather was appropriately suited to her mood.

Christine closed her eyes and felt sadly where her diamond engagement ring used to be, now replaced by Erik's black onyx-stoned one.

Erik had forced it off her finger when he reached for her hand to help her out of the boat, and foolishly, Christine happened to give him the hand that was occupied by Raoul's six-carat diamond engagement ring.

Erik had ripped it from her finger and angrily thrown it into the lake, before Christine even had time to react; he dragged her off again, his disturbingly chipper mood returning once more as he droned on about what a perfect life they were going to have together.

Sadly, Christine rested her hands on her lap in defeat; she knew she was going to have to adjust to a life with Erik. With his endless talk of music and theory. Only for a while she hoped, but then again, Christine knew she wouldn't be bored at least. Erik was, after all, a very interesting man.

But what if Erik ever asked more of her? Christine thought worriedly. What if he ever urged for another kiss or even something more?

Christine was almost in tears when she thought about what was going to happen on their wedding night, but then a voice tore her from her thoughts.

"We shall be arriving in about two hours." Erik said from his driver's seat, sopping wet from the rain. "So I suggest you get some rest while you wait." Erik's gaze never left the road, scanning for any sign of the police or anyone who would recognise him.

Christine shook her head; she was not going to fall asleep now. She had to try and remember the way they came. But it was dark outside, Christine thought, and the rain surely doesn't help her case either.

She shook her head in defeat, falling back into her seat, why was life so unfair? Why couldn't she just be happy? The two men she loved the most have both been taken from her, first her father, now Raoul.

Christine clutched her heart, feeling tears well up in her eyes for the umpteenth time that night. Christine clasped her hands together in prayer, praying silently for strength. Not only for her, but for Raoul as well, as she cried herself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Christine's POV**

Christine was jolted awake as the carriage came to an abrupt stop. She fell asleep! How was she so foolish as to allow herself to sleep at a time like this?

She leaped up from her lounging position on the seat, almost whacking her head on the roof of the carriage.

_"Careful!"_ a strict voice came from the outside of the carriage. It was Erik, who had just opened her door to help her out.

"Erik…" Christine yawned, rubbing her eyes, looking at the dark sky outside, it had stopped raining, she realised. "What time is it?"

"It is not quite three in the morning." He replied, taking out a silver pocket watch from his damp waist coat.

"We have also arrived at our destination, my dear," he added, slipping his pocket watch back in his pocket, "so I highly recommend we continue on to a more…" He hesitated, looking at Christine's shivering form, then added, "…warm environment."

Christine looked unsure; she looked past Erik, caught glimpses of what appears to be a forest. There were trees everywhere. It did not seem very welcoming in the dark, especially since she would be going into it with the man she fears most.

Erik's outstretched hand caught her attention. She did not need his help, she decided stubbornly. She was going to be very independent about this situation. She pulled herself from her seat, ignoring Erik, and stepped out of the carriage and into the dark night.

"Well let's go," she called to Erik, who was looking somewhat amused by her sudden change of behaviour.

Erik pulled his suitcase from the carriage, and untied his black horse from the reins.

He led his horse over to her, Cesar, she believed it was called.

"Hop on." Erik instructed to her, steadying Cesar.

"And why can't I walk, Monsieur?" Christine asked coolly, glancing at Erik's annoyed expression.

"Your dress will slow us down," Erik said impatiently, looking over Christine's heavy wedding dress. With a roll of her eyes, Christine walked over to the horse and looked it over, trying to figure out how she was going to get mount it in her ridiculous dress.

Erik looked at her calculating expression, and asked, "I can help you mount Cesar if you wish…"

Christine looked at Erik and then at the horse. She knew that it would be extremely difficult to mount a fully grown horse in a dress like this. Christine ultimately gave up her independent facade, looking to Erik in defeat, "If you wish…"

And so they set off through the dark forest. Weaving around trees and bushes, and occasionally coming across small, unrecognisable creatures in the dark, this time in which Christine gasped and clutched the horse for protection, much to Erik's amusement.

Eventually they came across a large, two-story wooden house, which was only just viewable through the dim, early morning light.

Christine slipped off of Cesar before Erik could come help her off it himself. She gazed up at the building, taking in the rustic feel to the whole place. It was very well hidden, Christine noticed, Raoul would have a hard time finding her here…

"This is where I come when I am in need of another place to stay." Erik stated, noticing her looks at the house. "It was abandoned when I first came across it, quite shabby indeed, but I reworked and refurnished it. So I think you'll grow to like it."

He walked up to the door, pulled out a key from his pocket, and unlocked the door.

Erik pushed the door in softly, ushered her inside, closing the door firmly behind them and locking it.

Christine was about to say something snide about the way Erik locked the door so quickly, but she was taken by surprise at how interesting the room she was standing in was.

The room smelled foreign to her, a sort of odd mix of sandalwood and cherry, Christine glanced at her surroundings, interested. There was a rustic fireplace placed in the middle of the back wall, the floor was made of dark wood and the walls had wood panelling. There were also two plush, purple sofas with dark lining perched opposite each other in the middle of the room, a pine wood coffee table in the middle of them. The room seemed just so normal… quite ordinary for Erik.

Before Christine could take in more, Erik had spoken again. "Tomorrow I will introduce you to an old acquaintance of mine who lives near here. He has a daughter that is about your age, so perhaps you to will get along nicely." Erik cleared his throat, trying to break the awkward tension between them.

"Perhaps it is best that you go get some rest, Christine, you look so very tired." Christine was silent, contemplating where to go.

"Up the stairs, there is a bedroom for you. It is the second door on the right." Christine didn't look at Erik again; she just ascended the stairs that stood beside the kitchen.

When Christine got up to her bedroom, she walked plain faced over to the dark wood armoire, not bothering to observe the room, and pulled out a nightgown and some fresh undergarments. She changed quickly, ready to be rid of the nuisance of a wedding gown she was wearing, and fell into bed silently.

She couldn't comprehend what has happened in the past twenty-four hours. Her mind felt so jumbled and crammed with thoughts and emotions, she didn't even know which one she was displaying right now. Was it sadness? Was it anger? She couldn't tell.

She had started the day like any other. She got up, Raoul picked her up from her flat to take her out for breakfast, and she went to rehearsals…

Then it all fell apart that night at the opera, Christine thought sadly, when she had ripped Erik's mask off for the whole crowd to see.

Then he pulled her off stage and dragged her down once more to his domain where he forced her to make that awful choice.

Christine felt a mix of sadness and anger for what Erik did to her and Raoul, separating them like this for his own selfish doing. Christine rolled onto her stomach and sobbed into her pillow, hoping that it would help her let out some of the emotions that were confusing her so much.

**Raoul's POV**

Raoul sat on his bed, fiddling with something small, but very important to him that he found in the catacombs.

It was Christine's engagement ring.

Raoul was leading the mob back through the catacombs to discuss some plans of where they would search upstairs, when he accidentally stood on it in the lake.

Raoul toyed with the diamond ring sadly, tears of anger and sadness welling up in his brown eyes.

_"Christine there's something I have to ask you." Raoul trailed, looking nervously at his beloved, who was exploring the dark back garden at his estate with him. _

_"Yes, Raoul?" said Christine, looking up at him curiously. _

_"You know I love you very much, Christine…" Raoul trailed, taking out a small, navy velvet box. Christine gasped, her small hand going instinctively to her mouth._

_"That's why I want you to be my wife…" Raoul said holding the ring up to her, eyes scanning her nervously for any possible sign of rejection. _

_"It was my mother's ring." Raoul continued, looking up at Christine, who was wide eyed and tearful at the moment. _

_"So what do you say, Little Lotte?" Raoul said seriously, "Will you marry me?"_

_Christine smiled, her tears flowing freely. "Raoul… Yes! Yes of course!"_

_Raoul beamed, a little tearful now as well. Christine held out her hand eagerly, waiting for Raoul to slot the ring onto her ring finger._

_Christine grinned as she looked at the ring, jumping into Raoul's arms and kissing him full on the lips. _

_Raoul picked her up, twirled her around happily, enjoying the pure bliss of holding her in his arms._

Raoul snapped out of his memory, realising he was clutching the ring so very tightly in his grasp.

Raoul prayed to God that she was alright. That the monster hadn't harmed her like the way he had seen when was in that lair.

He swore he was going to find her. He knew he _must_. After all he promised her that they _would be together one day._

And Raoul was never known to break a promise.

Raoul clutched the ring, held it to his heart; he swore that he will not stop looking until Christine was in his arms safe once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Christine's POV**

Christine spent the whole day in bed, slipping in and out of dreams. But most of them weren't dreams. They were nightmares.

Christine awoke with a cry after a particularly nasty nightmare, she was crying, she realised. Christine tried to remember what happened in the dream that caused her to cry, she knew it had something to do with Raoul getting hurt though, that was all she could remember about it. The dream was slipping through out of her memory very fast, like sand slipping through fingers.

The sky was dark outside, Christine noticed, and the room she was in was filled with shadows, giving it an eerie, almost frightening quality.

Christine didn't like it at all. She reached over to the nightstand, and clumsily lit the gas lamp.

Light flooded the room and Christine had to rub her eyes lazily in an attempt to adjust her eyes to the splash of colour this room offered.

The floors were a simple dark wood and the walls were white, rather like her bedroom in Erik's home. The armoire, vanity, side tables and bed were all dark wood as well. And the bed had purple satin bedclothes, along with the cushions and chaise lounge perched in the corner of the room.

This wasn't just a normal guest room, Christine thought, it looks as though Erik had made this room for her. Rather like Erik's home beneath the Opera, this room drastically stood out from all the others. Not that Christine had seen many rooms in this house yet, but it looked as though Erik had put special attention to this room in comparison the sitting room for example.

Christine slipped out of bed and lit a candle, carrying it with her as she opened the door that was opposite the bed. It was a bathroom, she realised, taking notice of the bathtub that sat in the middle of the room. She sat the candle down on the bench.

Christine looked at it longingly, as she raked her hand through her tangled mess of a hair. She felt groggy and covered in dirt, a bath definitely would help.

Christine took the abandoned candle and lit the sconces that lined the walls and set it down again on the bench. Now with the access of better light, she noticed that the tub had taps, which means Erik must have installed running water in this house. That is amazing since it was rare that homes even had this, she had only read about it in newspapers before.

Christine turned the taps and gaped in amazement as the tub started to fill with water. She turned off the taps as the tub was about three quarters full, and pulled off her nightgown before climbing into the warm water.

During her bath, Christine took special care to wash her face and hair; she then picked up a comb from the bench and worked at her tangled curls.

After she was finished, Christine climbed out of the tub and dried herself off with a towel before draining the now cold water from the tub.

Christine hung up her wet towel and threw on a white silk robe that hanging on a hook by the door, before going into the other room to dress.

Christine pulled out a simple pink gown and some undergarments from the armoire and changed before going down stairs for breakfast.

"We will be leaving in ten minutes to go meet with an old acquaintance of mine." Erik said passing her a plate of toast when she seated herself at the kitchen table.

Erik must have gone out during the night to get it, knowing she would be asleep, and therefore, wouldn't have the chance to escape. How sneaky! She thought, looking down at her hands in anger. She then looked at her plate distastefully.

"I'm not hungry." She said plainly, pushing the plate away in protest. But her stomach grumbled in protest to that protest.

Erik shook his head at her, "your stomach seems to say otherwise, and you would have to eat something now, otherwise you won't get to for hours."

Christine looked at him, annoyed, then down at her breakfast. Christine gave in and ate the dry toast in defeat. A hunger strike wasn't going to solve anything, she realised, and she would rather be alive when Raoul finds her anyway…

After she finished, Erik offered her his arm to escort her, but Christine didn't take it. She walked beside him like an obedient servant though, with her head hung low for the whole walk.

Eventually, they came across a small cottage that was surrounded by many wildflowers, a small vegetable patch and many shrubs and bushes.

Erik knocked on the door hard and in short moment, a short, middle aged man with dark hair answered the door.

"Erik?" He asked, clearly caught off guard by their presence.

"Nice to see you too, Jerome." Erik answered back coolly, crossing his arms, "now would you care to invite us in, or are you going to stand there?"

Jerome stood aside gaping as Erik and Christine walked into his home, which was clearly not in a state for visitors. Perhaps that would be expected from living out in the woods, Christine decided.

"Well please sit down then, and tell my why how you came to be here once more." Jerome asked, clearly puzzled why a girl like Christine was with Erik. They sat down, ignoring his puzzled looks.

"Well my Fiancée and I are staying in the house not too far from here…" Christine was about to object wildly to the whole _'Fiancée thing'_ but Erik shot her a threatening look that pretty much made her keep her mouth shut, a look that Jerome didn't notice. "So I just wanted come and say hello to an old friend."

"Speaking of your Fiancée…" Jerome trailed looking to Christine, and then hesitated. "Oh, where are my manners! It is a pleasure to meet you mademoiselle…"

"Christine." Christine said, before Erik could say anything else. "Christine Daae."

"Daae, you say?" Jerome asked, interested, "how peculiar."

Christine felt Erik stiffen beside her. Christine desperately hoped Jerome would recognise her and possibly call the authorities.

"Foreign sounding name…" Jerome said instead, "Is it perhaps…" he trailed, calculating.

"It's Swedish." Christine answered with a hint of disappointment in her voice, disappointed that he didn't recognise her. It was a long shot anyway, Christine thought bitterly, living out in the woods means you probably wouldn't get out too much.

"So how did you two meet?" Christine asked, changing the subject.

Jerome smiled while Erik sunk back in his seat, looking worried that Jerome was going spill something about his past he would rather Christine not know.

"Well I was a sailor transporting goods from Paris to Persia some years ago," Jerome started, looking reminiscent, "And on the ship's course to return to Paris, about a week into the journey, I was sent down to the storage unit to collect some food for the chefs to cook supper with. Suddenly, I felt someone grab me and throw me to the floor…"

Christine stared at Jerome; she thinks she knows where this story is going.

"Well it turned out it was Erik." Jerome started again, looking at Erik who was looking somewhat uncomfortable with this story. "And he was seeking the key for the storage room to get some food. And so he made a deal with me. If I provide him with food and not tell the other crew members about his existence, he will spare my life."

Christine looked at Erik for a moment. At some point in his life he went to Persia… how interesting.

"And I accepted. And when we finally got to Paris, I helped smuggle Erik off of the ship and helped him repair the house near here. Then he just disappeared for a couple of years and here he is now." Jerome finished, leaning back in his chair and observing them both. But then, someone burst through the front door.

"Papa, I'm back!" a warm voice called from the doorway. It was a woman, Christine noticed, looking around her age with dark hair and pale skin, wearing a simple yellow dress.

"You will never guess type of flower I found!" She continued, looking through her basket of flowers.

"Juliette." Jerome said stiffly, "We have guests."

Juliette looked up in surprise, gasped as she looked at Christine and Erik. "Oh…" she started, clearly embarrassed, "hello then."

Christine could tell this girl hadn't had many other people in her home before. She could tell in the way she looked around the messy room, as if wondering what to do.

"Well as you could probably tell," Juliette stated awkwardly, "My name is Juliette; it's nice to meet you both."

Christine stood up and walked over to Juliette. "My name's Christine, and this Erik." She said gesturing to each of them. "It's nice to meet you also."

"Juliette." Jerome said, looking at his daughter. "Why don't you show Christine the garden? Erik and I would like to talk alone."

Juliette nodded. "Ok then," she said, glancing at Christine, "Let's go Christine."

**Erik's POV**

Erik watched Christine and Juliette go out into the garden, and then turned to Jerome.

"What are your intentions with this girl, Erik?" Jerome demanded, "She seems much too young to be _your_ fiancée-"

"Love knows no age, Jerome." Erik cut off swiftly. "And I don't think that's quite your business." Erik leaned back in his chair swiftly, taking in Jerome's unamused expression.

Erik began again, "I've actually come to ask of a favour of you." Erik stopped, looked to make sure Christine wasn't listening, and continued on.

"You see, Jerome, my fiancée has… problems…" Jerome looked at him oddly.

"Problems?"

"Yes, problems!" Erik snapped, looking at Jerome again. "I am quite worried about her actually. She has been… harming herself." Erik said, trying his best to sound sad.

Jerome looked at Erik wide-eyed. "That's why I would like you too watch over her for me when I am not at home."

Erik looked at Jerome, who looked as though he was trying comprehend the new information, "Just to make sure she doesn't harm herself."

Jerome looked at Erik, his green eyes boring into Erik's one blue, and one brown eye.

"Of course, Erik, if that's the case, I would like to help in any way I can to your… um… situation."

"And also, Jerome," Erik started again, "I wouldn't confront her about it, she is in a strong phase or self-denial right now and I'm afraid it would make her upset to talk about it."

Jerome nodded, "Of course, Erik, no problem."

Erik nodded back. He must admit he did feel bad lying about Christine, but he knew that he would have to go out sometimes to purchase more goods and even find a priest to conduct their wedding ceremony. He knew deep down that Christine would run from him at any chance she had.

And he just couldn't allow that to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N**

**Happy New Year Everyone!**

**And just a small warning here. This, and some later chapters will include some M-Rated content that will not be suitable to younger phans. You have been warned.**

**Raoul's POV**

Raoul stepped out of his cab and made his way up the massive stairs of the Opera Garnier. He made his way through long hallways and winding staircases until he reached the room where he and his searching team were going to have their first meeting of business.

The clock struck the late hour of ten when Raoul entered the room. No one was there yet, even though Raoul had told them to be there before ten.

Minutes ticked by and Raoul waited impatiently. What was taking them so long?

So Raoul decided to go backstage to search for them himself, seeing as though nobody was going to come.

Raoul made his way backstage and started to look around. After minutes of searching with no luck, Raoul was about to turn back before he heard a cry coming from one of the store rooms.

Concerned, Raoul made his way to the room where he believed the source of the noise was coming from. Raoul pressed his ear up to the door, trying to hear what was going on in there.

_"Please let go of me, Messieurs, or I'll scream!"_ Raoul heard a female voice shrieking.

_"Shut up bitch and be still, or I will carve some pretty pictures into your soft skin!"_ Raoul stood up straighter. He had heard that voice before. It belonged to Sid, one of the stage hands that was going to help him locate Christine.

_"Just finish your turn, Sid; I want to have a go with her."_ Another burly voice sounded impatiently.

Raoul heard more voices murmuring in agreement, it was at that moment he figured out that pretty much all of his team were in there, harassing a woman.

Raoul, fuming, opened the door to meet a truly ugly sight.

There was a young woman, possibly from the ballet, Raoul thought, pinned down against the floor. Sid was hovering over her with a knife up against the girl's neck. And Raoul was right; pretty all of his men were in here too, cheering Sid on.

Sid looked up in surprise, "Monsieur le Vicomte…" he started, caught off guard, "We were just-"

Raoul walked towards Sid and grabbed him by the shirt collar, causing his weapon to fall to the floor helplessly.

"I know exactly what you were doing and it is disgusting!" Raoul said angrily, "how can I possibly trust any of you to find Christine and bring her home safely when all of you are guilty of attempting to rape a poor defenceless woman?"

Raoul was suddenly aware that the others were advancing towards him, rolling up their sleeves as if getting ready to fight. Raoul knew then he was in some very hot water.

Raoul dropped Sid and backed against the wall. He searched his pockets desperately for something he could fight with, but found his pockets empty.

_"What on earth is going on in here!"_ a loud, commanding voice broke up the potential fight. It was Madame Giry, clothed in her usual black attire.

Her eyes found the ballet rat, sitting in the corner, her eyes flashing fearfully. Madame Giry's eyes narrowed at the men.

"Giselle go back up to the dormitories now!" She commanded to the ballet rat. Giselle jumped up and sped out of the room as fast as she could, leaving the dozen stage hands to face the wrath of Madame Giry.

"I could get you all sacked for this." She started coldly, folding her arms, "attempted rape is a condemning offence."

Raoul looked up and saw the men in front of him looking somewhat worried, but obviously trying to hide that they were scared of a woman.

Raoul spoke up, an idea springing into his head, "Perhaps you have got the wrong idea Madame, these men weren't raping the ballet girl at all, they were helping her."

He looked up and saw the puzzled faces of the men in front of him. They were obviously confused at what Raoul was doing.

Raoul hoped this plan would work. He didn't need a dozen revengeful men after him.

"You see, Madame, the ballet girl came in here looking petrified because she claimed she saw something move in the dark, probably a rat or something along that line. These men were merely helping the girl. That is hardly a reason to fire them is it?"

Madame Giry narrowed her eyes at Raoul, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. Raoul thought for a moment that Madame Giry would call him out on his lie, but she just turned to the men. "Is that so messieurs?" They all nodded quickly.

"Very well then," Madame Giry turned to leave, "But I will be keeping a close eye on you stage hands, so no funny business!" She turned fully around and left.

Raoul looked upon the surprised faces of the men, "I'm going to make a deal with you all." Raoul started, returning to his tough exterior.

"Since I saved your stupid behinds from unemployment back there, you will not be joining me on the search for Christine. I don't feel as though any of you slime deserve the reward after what you've done."

Raoul turned coolly to the door, "And I wouldn't be doing any more vulgar crimes again, next time Madame Giry surely won't be so forgiving."

Raoul strode out of the Opera Garnier feeling determined. He was going to find some _real_ men for his search party. Not some sleazy excuses for human beings like he foolishly hired earlier. Raoul should have known it was stupid to trust an angry mob to get Christine back from the monster safely and without blood being spilt. He knew Christine would want it that way anyway. She did not need to see murder. And Raoul knew just the men for the task.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Christine's POV**

"See you tomorrow, Christine." Juliette said as she put up her umbrella, then disappeared into the storm with her father.

Christine smiled and waved goodbye to Juliette and Jerome then closed the door. Juliette has come to be a great friend to her since they first met. Juliette was actually a very nice and outgoing person, despite the awkward way she and Christine were first introduced.

She had seen a lot of Juliette and Jerome since they first met. Whenever Erik went out during the day, they came over to keep her company. Christine thought it was both a blessing and curse. A blessing because they were both very nice people and she was hardly ever bored with them to keep her company, but a curse because their presence prevented her from escaping this place.

Although Juliette was a nice person to spend time with, there was something different about Jerome since when she first met him. He seemed to constantly check in on Juliette and herself when they cooked together. One day Christine was cutting up some vegetables for lunch, and Jerome looked very nervous while she was doing it. Christine found it his behaviour quite odd, but didn't dare ask him about it.

She ascended the staircase and made her way up to her room and shut the door firmly behind her. Christine sighed when her eyes found the small pile of gifts from Erik in the corner.

Over the weeks she had been here, Erik has not stopped trying to gain her affections, hence the pile of new gowns, countless novels and fine jewellery that were kicked into the corner. But Christine didn't want anything like that. She wanted the one thing Erik couldn't give her. Her freedom.

Speaking of her freedom, Christine suddenly realised that for the first time since she arrived here, she was alone in the house. Hope ran through her veins like a rush of lightning as she realised that she can finally escape from this place at last.

Christine ran over to the window and peered out into the storm that made the trees surrounding the house shake and sway due to the harsh wind.

Christine heard a crash and looked to see a large branch had fallen from a tall tree in the distance. Then heard a door open and close down stairs.

All hope of escaping changed into disappointment in seconds. Christine flopped down onto the chaise lounge and stared disappointed into the ceiling. Deep down she knew the chances of actually escaping were slim. She probably wouldn't have made it far in a storm like this anyway.

A knock at the door stole her from her thoughts, "Christine?"

Christine sat up, it was Erik. He was back from yet another outing. She stood and opened the door to see his face in a big smile.

"Good news, Christine," Erik said, inviting himself into the room, "I have managed to find a priest to conduct our wedding ceremony! We are to be wed in a week's time! Isn't that exciting?"

"What?" Christine gasped, backing away in shock.

"We are going to married a week from today." He repeated, his smile cracking a little when he saw her eyes widen and glisten with tears.

"What's wrong, mon amour? Aren't you happy?" Erik came to her, taking her small hands is his large ones.

"Please don't call me that." Christine said, tried to pull her hands from his, but his grip was much too strong for her.

"Why ever not, my dear Christine?" Erik asked, looking genuinely confused. Christine shook her head, why doesn't he understand she doesn't feel for him in that way?

"Erik, don't you see?" She started, finally succeeding ripping her hands from his and backing away. "I could never love you…"

Christine didn't get to continue, because Erik had strode up to her and grasped her shoulders and shook her, his eyes showing both hurt and anger. "It's all because of that boy isn't it?" Erik shouted, "ISN'T IT?"

Christine squirmed, tears running down her pale cheeks. He was holding her so tightly he was hurting her.

"Erik please, I love him! You cannot possibly expect me to love you after what you've done to us. I don't know why you keep pursuing me like this, I thought it was clear that don't I want your affec-"

She stopped when she felt his hand slap her hard across the face. She dropped to the floor, clutching her sore cheek.

Erik backed away from her, a look of horror flashing across his features. "I'm… I'm so sorry, Christine… " He stopped, looked down at his hands in horror at what he has just done. He then turned, and sprinted out of the room, slamming the door hard behind him.

Christine gazed tearfully at the door for a moment, disbelieving of what just happened. Erik had hurt her before in a fit of rage, but not like that, never hitting her like that.

She got up and jumped into bed, burying her face in her pillow and crying till she could no more. She longed for Raoul at that moment more than ever. She just wanted him there to cheer her up and tell her everything was going to be ok.

But Raoul wasn't here, and things weren't going to be ok. Not if she had to marry a man who hurts her so much. Both mentally, and even physically on some rare occasions.

Christine knew Erik didn't mean to hurt her as he did, but sometimes his temper gets the better of him. But that's just the problem, Christine knew she couldn't be happy with someone who could lash out and harm her if she ever went against him.

Christine rolled onto her back and wrapped her arms around herself, desperately wishing they were Raoul's. She desperately hoped he would find her soon, before her freedom was taken from her forever.

**A/N**

**Please don't hate me... **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N**

**Warning: This chapter contains some M-Rated content.**

**Raoul's POV**

Raoul's new search party had been searching for weeks now. And Raoul was growing more and more distraught as the luckless days flew by.

"I think we'll set up camp here for tonight," Raoul stated, setting his sack of resources down on the forest's floor, gesturing for his two companions to do the same.

Since he had wanted to steer clear from bandits and robbers, Raoul thought it was best that they stay hidden at night. So of course Raoul found it best that they sleep in enclosed, secluded areas such as this forest. There surely wouldn't be other people in here.

Raoul's new search party consisted of a dozen old friends of his. Many of them were in the police force and some companions were from Raoul's past in the navy, and some were just friends of his who wanted to help him find Christine. They split into groups of three to cover more ground quicker, and reported back to Raoul at the end of every two days.

Raoul's two companions fell into that last category. Remy and Francious, their names were. They seemed to be the only two people in Raoul's social class who actually approved of Christine, they happened think she was a lovely person, so Raoul made special care to take them with him to help with his search.

The three of them settled down to sleep near an open stretch of land near the middle of the wooded area. Raoul stared up at the moon peaking through the opening of trees. He smiled sadly, the crescent moon reminded him of Christine's 'Star Princess' costume she had worn to the Bal Masque.

He tried to close his eyes to try to sleep, but found it annoyingly difficult due to his companions' loud snoring. Raoul got up from the ground and dusted off his coat. He was going for a walk. He needed the chance to try to clear his head.

Raoul weaved his way through trees and shrubs, not going in any particular direction. Raoul sighed, everything he came across lately seemed to remind him of Christine.

He saw her face in every woman he passed in the street. He saw her in the beautiful flowers that bloomed at his estate. And sometimes he'd wake clutching nothing but the air, after having imagined it was her.

Raoul was taken from his thoughts when he noticed a dim light shining in the distance. He looked at it oddly, he did not know there were other people residing in this area.

Making sure he was well hidden in the shadows just incase it turned out to be someone dangerous, Raoul followed where the light was coming from. Weaving as quietly as he could through the trees as he went to inspect the light source.

Raoul gasped as he came across an unexpected sight, he had just expected it to be a fire of some people camping, but what he came across was far above that.

He seemed to come across a large wooden house with all but one darkened rooms. Careful to keep himself hidden, Raoul moved foreword to get a closer look, but paused when he saw someone leave through the front door.

A dark figure emerged from the house, turning and locking the door behind him. Raoul wondered who the person was for a moment. Who would live out in the middle of no where?

But he realised exactly who it was when the moonlight caught the surface of a white, porcelain mask sitting on the right side of the figure's face.

Raoul gasped and backed a pace, accidentally stepping on a twig in the darkness. The figure turned at the noise, but continued on anyway. Whatever he was doing was apparently so important, he did not bother to check around his house for intruders.

The Phantom disappeared into the bushes and Raoul waited a minute to make sure he was gone. Suddenly Raoul heard the most beautiful sound he had heard in a while. A heavenly voice singing in a sad, mournful tune was coming from the house. He looked up at the house again, and saw that the lightened room's window was open.

Raoul walked forward until he was beneath the window. The voice was unmistakably his love Christine's.

Oh Christine! Raoul thought happily, she was so close yet still so far!

As if in a trance, Raoul began to climb to the side of the house, using the panelled wood to support himself. This was indeed a harder task than he had anticipated. But nothing could stop a man in love.

When Raoul finally reached the window sill, he pulled himself up and over the threshold and stepped as quietly as he could into the room that was almost certainly Christine's.

He looked up and found the room empty. Raoul looked down sadly, perhaps it was all in his head. How stupid is he? to break and enter a random house like this. Perhaps the Phantom was just stealing from it, he thought bitterly as he was getting ready to leave out the window again. But he stopped dead in his tracks when a scantily clad figure entered the room.

**Christine's POV **

Christine hopped quickly out of the now cold bath water and grabbed her towel and dried herself off. She then grabbed her nightgown and pulled it over her head.

She still felt shaken at how Erik had hit her that afternoon. She didn't have the courage to leave her room for the rest of the day. Erik had to leave meals outside her door to make sure she didn't go hungry.

Erik seemed to be avoiding her too. Her even left again tonight to do some unknown business. Christine didn't bother trying to escape the house, Erik surely would have locked it all up so she couldn't leave anyway…

Christine walked out her bathroom and into her bedroom, eager to get some much needed rest, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw someone sitting on the window sill.

_"Raoul?_" Christine breathed, looking at the man who looked identical to her beloved. "Is that really you or is this just another dream?"

Raoul stared open mouthed at Christine. This is the first time in months that they had even been in the same room.

Christine sunk to the floor, hands clasped together in prayer. "Dear lord, why do you torture me so?" She sobbed into her hands.

Raoul went to her then, crouched down to her level and gently brought her hands away from her face. "Christine look at me. _Feel_ me." he said, bringing her hands to his lips. "This is not a dream, mon amour, this is real. I'm here."

Christine was crying softly, tears falling down her cheeks, "Oh, Raoul I want to believe you. I really do. It's just night after night i've dreamt that you were here with me. But I've every time I wake and find myself alone again." She whispered, crying harder now, "how do I know that it's not going to happen again?"

Raoul gathered her into his arms, carried her from the floor and over to the bed, laying her gently upon the soft covers, "Because i'm not going to let it happen. You're here with me and that's how it's going to stay."

Christine smiled, a little tearful still. "Oh, Raoul…" She said, caressing his cheek. She stared deeply into his eyes. There was a flicker or something in her gaze. Raoul wondered for a moment what she was thinking, but she then brought her lips to his, pulling him onto the bed with her.

"Christine we should-" But he never got to finish his sentence, he got cut off when Christine brought her lips once more to his, much more passionate that she had ever kissed him before.

Raoul moaned, and Christine pulled him on top of her, never breaking their kiss.

Christine urged his coat of his shoulders and Raoul threw it blindly into the corner, then she unbuttoned his shirt and urged that off as well, throwing that into the corner, it joining his discarded coat on the floor.

She ran his hands over his bare chest, relishing the feel of him against her.

He then brought his lips to hers, unbuttoning her nightgown slowly. Christine looked hazily up into his passionate gaze for a moment, then everything else fell away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Christine's POV**

Christine stirred awake as the bright morning sun shined through the open window and onto her face. She smiled, she had had the best night sleep she's for weeks. She buried her face into her pillow, trying to shield her eyes from the sun's brightness, but found her 'pillow' was not a pillow at all.

It was Raoul, his bare arms wrapped around her and his chest rising and falling softly.

Christine's eyes shot open, Raoul was with her… but how? But then she remembered the events of last night and smiled hazily.

Last night was wonderful. She had never experienced anything like it before, something so passionate and beautiful. Christine rested her head on Raoul's chest, was about to go back to sleep, but then she heard someone shuffling around downstairs.

Christine's eyes widened, she began to shake fiercely. If Erik were to see Raoul with her, he would do something terrible. She was sure of it.

"Raoul, Raoul darling wake up." She whispered, gently shaking him. They had to get out here before Erik found them. She shook him, urgently trying to wake him.

Raoul sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Christine, wha-" But stopped when he saw where he was.

"Quick, we need to get out here." He said, quickly getting out bed and gathering his clothes from the floor and putting them on. Christine did the same, quickly running to the armoire and changing quickly, fumbling with her corset in a haste.

Then they heard footsteps coming up the stairs, they both ran to the window, looking for a possible way they could both get down safely and quickly. Christine frowned, she didn't know how she could get out through the window without hurting herself.

_"Christine?"_ A voice called from outside of her door.

Raoul and Christine whirled around and to face the door. Raoul turned to Christine, who was white-faced and shaking. He gathered her into his arms gave her a comforting hug, "I'll come back for you tonight. Be ready to leave by midnight." He whispered, almost inaudibly, he then kissed her gently and disappeared out the window.

Christine watched him for a minute, then wiped her eyes and opened to door to Erik. He holding something in his hands.

"Christine i'm sorry about what happened yesterday, you must understand that I was not myself." Christine stared at him, not quite believing his words. It was not out of character for Erik to harm her. She did not know what he was going on about.

"And so I want to make it up to you," He continued, showing her the lump of cloth that was in his hands. Christine gazed at it, she recognised it as the wedding gown she had be forced to wear down in Erik's home. Except now it wasn't filthy and ripped as it had been when she had worn it. It was a clean and sewn back to it's former glory.

"I went out last night to get it fixed up for our wedding. Which by the way, is being moved to tonight." Erik said coolly, looking to Christine who was sporting an expression of both anger and confusion. "What, why?"

"Because I think it will be better for both of us that we just get the wedding over with. It is not best to dwell on such trivial matters as _'What's the perfect flower arrangement.'_ He said, making exaggerated hand gestures at that last bit.

He was obviously referring to Juliette, who was being so fussy about the perfect flower arrangement for Christine's bouquet, and how well it 'matches her complexion' and what not.

"Besides," He continued, "all we need is each other, Christine, our love will be enough to look past all the 'perfect' wedding festivities!"

Christine looked at him in disbelief. How could he possibly think that she loves him? She has given him no reason to believe she did love him romantically, she had outright even said that she didn't! He must be completely out of it to believe otherwise…

"You can't be serious!" She stated, looking at him in disbelief. "What love? I have never given you any reason to believe I love you in that way. How could you say such things?"

For a minute she couldn't read his expression, his mask was always such a hindrance to be able to tell, but it especially hard right now. Then he spoke again, "You just don't understand, Christine. You love me, I know you do! and our wedding is happening tonight and that is final." He finished, closing the door and locking it behind him.

Christine ran to the door, jiggled the handle almost viciously, but it would not budge. Christine slid down the door frame and sunk into the floor, burying her head into her skirts, and practically let out a muffled cross between a cry and a scream.

They had been so close. If they had left last night, they could've been far away right now. Perhaps wrapped in each other's arms… Christine sulked, this situation couldn't possibly get any worse.

Oh but she was so wrong…

Erik came and let her out of her room later that day to eat. After he pretty much forced her to eat everything on her plate, she noticed something odd about his behaviour, but couldn't quite figure out what it was.

That was, until he complained how it was so very hot in the kitchen, and took off his jacket.

Christine gasped, his shirt and waistcoat were splattered with a deep red substance. It was _blood_, she realised, staring at him in shock.

"Oh don't give me that look," He said, noticing her stares, "I just found some unwanted intruders patrolling the woods. Nothing to worry about though, I took care of them."

Christine felt as though her heart had been ripped in two. Erik had murdered some intruders, but that means…

She got up from her seat and ran out of the room, and didn't stop running until she was safe inside her bedroom.

She leapt onto the bed and sobbed into a pillow, the same pillow that Raoul had used last night. She inhaled his scent, crying even harder that she would never see him again, because Raoul was dead because Erik had killed him.

She wailed in agony. That was it, she decided, she hated Erik. She _hated_ him! For he took away the love of her life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N**

**Just for character purposes, I want to say that Juliette resembles Lily Collins from 'Mirror Mirror' in my head :)**

**Christine's POV**

"Oh, Christine you do look enchanting!" Juliette said in wonder, weaving little white flowers into Christine's hair. Christine smiled slightly, looking at Juliette through the mirror of her vanity.

Erik had apparently notified Jerome and Juliette about the change in date for the wedding, because Juliette had arrived to help her get ready, a large basket of flowers on her arm.

"Thank you, Juliette, you are so kind." Said Christine, trying to look happy just as a bride should. But she was having trouble with that, she desperately just wanted to be put out of her misery already.

"Somethings wrong..." Juliette said, noticing Christine's sullen expression, "Christine, aren't you happy?"

Christine was shaking now, she didn't know how much longer she could take this charade anymore, she felt miserable and even an actress like her couldn't carry on like this forever.

"Christine…" Said Juliette, noticing the tears that were unwillingly falling down her friend's cheeks, she took Christine's hands and lead her over to the chaise lounge.

"What is the matter, Christine, whatever it is, you can tell me." She said, sitting her down beside her.

"Oh, Juliette, It is such a long story. I don't know where I could possibly begin…"

"We have time." Juliette said, leaning back into the lounge.

And so Christine told her everything. She told her about her past at the Opera, her reunion with Raoul, Erik's jealousy and kidnap and how Raoul had came here last night.

Juliette was silent during the whole story, her eyes occasionally widening at some parts, but didn't say a word once.

After Christine finally finished, she slumped back on the cushions, feeling a little relieved at finally getting it off her chest, she felt somewhat refreshed. They stayed silent for a few minutes, to allow Juliette comprehend the new information.

"So…" She started still looking as if she was trying to understand, "you're saying that your engagement to Erik wasn't willing? that you're in love with another man?" She asked, looking to Christine for reassurance.

"Pretty much, yes." She said in reply, looking down at her hands sadly. "But it doesn't matter anymore, Juliette, he's gone and nothing can bring him back." She added, wiping a stray tear from her face.

"We have to do something, Christine, he can't get away with this!" Juliette said, looking particularly angry, "perhaps we could tell papa and we could get the authorities invol-"

"No!" Christine said quickly, shaking her head. Juliette looked at her in shock.

"But why, Christine? If what you've said is true, he must be a truly despicable man. Why wouldn't you want to turn him in?" She said, trying to read Christine's expression.

"As much as I hate him for he's done to me, he has also helped me in more ways than you could imagine." She started, looking at Juliette's puzzled expression.

"He comforted me when I was at the darkest moment of my life, and he helped me realise I have the potential to do great things if I work hard and put my mind to it. He has helped me grow up in a sense, and for that I will always be grateful to him…" She trailed, looking down at her hands.

"I just _can't_ love him the way he asks of me, Juliette, he's just too much of a father figure to me…"

Juliette looked at Christine, watching as her friend looked over her wedding gown sadly.

"Can you…" She started, choosing her words carefully, "Can you tell me what he looked like? Raoul I mean…" She asked, watching as Christine lift her head and smile faintly at her.

"He had the most beautiful eyes." She started, smiling into the distance, "They were light brown, I would always get so lost in them… and he had dark hair as well, short and black…" She said, tears returning to her eyes, "Oh Juliette I miss him so much!"

Juliette pulled her friend into a hug, rubbing comforting circles on her back. "Oh Christine I am so sorry for you. I really wish there was something I could do to help." She said, feeling utterly hopeless to the situation.

"It's ok, Juliette," Christine said, pulling back, "There's nothing to do. I just have to go and face my fate." She said, unknowingly quoting Erik in the process.

Juliette looked sadly at her, than at the clock on the wall. "Oh my!" said, standing up, "We have just under half an hour before we have to leave and haven't made you your bouquet yet!" She said, putting her hand to her forehead.

"I will meet you at the wedding alright?" She said, giving her another hug. "I'm sorry there's not more I can do…" She said while she pulled back sadly.

Christine smiled faintly, "It's ok Juliette, none of this is your fault." She said before Juliette left, "I'll see you at the wedding."

She watched as Juliette left the room, then sat down at her vanity and stared sadly in the mirror.

She did look beautiful…. she observed, looking at the tiny white flowers Juliette had expertly weaved into her curls. It's too bad she didn't feel that way inside. She felt torn, tattered, broken…

She could not feel whole without Raoul with her. So she had to just get used to feeling this way, because it looks like her future is not going to have anything different in store for her…

Or will it?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Juliette's POV**

"Ah, perfect," Juliette said to herself as she picked some purple lilies from the garden and put them with the daisies she had picked earlier. She smiled slightly, Christine was going to have the most beautiful bouquet.

But it was hard for Juliette to be happy about it after what Christine had told her ten minutes ago.

Juliette had always suspected there was more to her friend than she let on, but she never thought it would so shocking…

She sat down on the bench outside her house and deftly mixed the flowers together. Juliette then groaned, she had left the ribbon inside the house. She stood up, was about to go inside to retrieve it, but then noticed something move in the distance, and even in the dusk light, she could tell it was more than just a bird.

Juliette reached for the garden hoe, just incase she needed it for protection, and headed towards the movement in the bushes.

Upon closer inspection, she noticed that she was right, it was not a bird at all, in fact it was something much bigger.

Someone was sitting down a tree stump, their back facing her. Juliette lowered her weapon and attempted to leave, but she accidentally fell backwards and landed into a bush.

The sitting figure turned at the noise, it was man, Juliette realised. He was pretty much covered from head to toe in dirt and his clothes were partially ripped.

Juliette shrunk into the bush and raised her potential weapon as the man approached her.

"Please, mademoiselle, let me help you up." She lowered her weapon hesitantly, the man sounded kind, to her relief, his hand was outstretched in an attempt to help her up from the ground.

Juliette looked hard at the man, although he was covered in dirt, he looked genuinely kind. She took his hand and let him help him pull her from the ground.

"Are you alright, mademoiselle?" He asked gently, looking over her in concern.

"Yes, thank you, monsieur, but I should asking you that, no offence, but you look like you've been through hell." Juliette almost immediately regretted those words, how could she be so rude? She looked down in shame, but the man seemed to laugh.

"Yes, I know, I've been in this forest for about a whole day now and I've been trying to find food. Quite hard to in these woods isn't it?"

She smiled, this man was very friendly, much to her relief. "Monsieur, how would you like to come over for a quick meal. You must be hungry."

"Oh no, I couldn't do that to you, mademoiselle, I wouldn't want to cause trouble…" He said, smiling slightly.

"Nonsense." She insisted, turning and urging for him to follow, "It will be no trouble what so ever."

Juliette turned and led him to her home, the man seemed surprised. "Interesting," He started, looking around the house in wonder, "I didn't know there were any other houses in this area."

The word _'other'_ caught Juliette attention, but didn't say anything about it. She poured him a glass of water and passed him some bread, which he took gratefully.

"So how did to come to be in these woods, monsieur?" She said, getting a rag from the linen closet and wetting it at the sink before wringing it out.

"Well, I came here to look for someone and promptly got separated from my companions, I have no idea where they are now…" He said, draining his glass.

"Here," She said, passing the rag to the man, "clean yourself up."

He took the rag, rubbed his face clean from dirt and mud and placed it in the sink. Then he turned back to her, and she gasped, lifted her hand to her mouth in shock.

"Wha- what did you say your name was monsieur?" She asked, stuttering. The man looked at her strangely, then answered, "I didn't, mademoiselle, It's Raoul, Raoul de Chagny."

Juliette's eyes widened, backed away from him, "But… But you're dead, Christine said so…"

Raoul looked at her strangely, "I am most certainly not dead mademoiselle and how do you know Christine? And why would she say I was dead…"

"Oh monsieur, her 'finance' told her that he killed some intruders in the woods, and she must have assumed it was you…" She said, trailing nervously into silence.

Raoul gasped, "Remy… Francious…" He said in shock, clutching his chair for support.

"There's also something else you should know, monsieur…" She said, nervously, trying to think how to say this lightly, "Christine is getting married tonight."

Juliette watched as Raoul's eyes widened and then he clenched his fists. "Where and when is it happening?" He asked urgently, Juliette was silent, "Please tell me!" he said, almost shaking her.

"Monsieur, please let go of me." She said, a little shocked at the action. Raoul backed away, shocked at himself, but spoke again anyway.

"I'm sorry mademoiselle, but can you take me to her?" He asked, almost begging.

Juliette nodded, "yes I can, but monsieur, you must understand the danger that will come by barging in on the wedding, I think _he_," She said, not choosing to say his name, "will do something terrible…"

"I know, mademoiselle…" he said, then his eyes widened as if realising something.

"I never asked for your name…" He said, looking her in the eyes intently.

"Juliette." She said swiftly, and he nodded, "But that's not important, I'm afraid we must leave now, by now, they would've already left."

Raoul nodded, "Let's go then, quickly."

And so they ran, weaving through trees and bushes. They hailed a cab when they finally got the road, and Juliette gave the driver the location and Raoul payed him in advance with the condition that they travel fast, they sped off to the wedding.

They both prayed they would make it on time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Cheer up my dear, there's no need to look so sad, it's our wedding day, be happy!" Erik whispered into her ear, slipping his large hand into her small one, a large smile on his half-masked face.

Christine stared up at the large crucifix hanging on the wall of the church. Religion had always been a big part of her life. Ever since she was a little girl her father would always take her to sunday mass at the local chapel. It always gave her something to believe in, something worth hoping for. But now she felt as if it's lost it's meaning.

"Ah, welcome!" The priest, walked in from the side of the church, carrying his bible with him. He smiled at them and promptly took his place in front of them.

"Are you both ready?" He asked kindly, gazing between the two of them.

"Yes, yes we are." Erik replied for them both, blatant anticipation lacing his tone.

The priest nodded, then turned to Christine. "And you as well, my dear?"

She could only nod, she didn't see how objecting would help her situation now.

The priest nodded, opening his bible, "Well I suppose we should begin the-"

There was suddenly a loud thump as the doors of the church slammed open to reveal…

_Raoul?___Christine thought, confused and shocked, but… Raoul was dead…

Oh but this was no ghost standing mere metres from her, it was most definitely the man she loved.

Using everyone's surprise to her advantage, with a cry, she ran to Raoul, wrapping her arms around his middle and burying her head in his chest, not caring if her pristine white gown got smudged with dirt.

"Thank god…" She shuttered, feeling Raoul's arms circle around her back and press his lips to her veiled head.

Christine looked back at Erik for a moment. He was shaking with anger, his face looked like it was going purple with contained rage, he was still standing where she left him. The priest looked rather confused and shocked at the sudden interference and Christine's behaviour. Jerome, who was sitting in front pew, was looking equally confused.

For a moment there was silence. That moment went on for perhaps one full, slow minute. The tension was unbearable. It was Juliette, who only just entered the church, who broke the silence.

"What is going o-"

But then suddenly all hell started to break loose. Erik moved from his spot near the altar and yanked the couple apart. With Christine out of the way, he lunged at Raoul, tackling him to the floor.

Christine screamed for them to stop as the two of them started punching and kicking each other. Jerome raced from the front pew and managed to rip Erik off of Raoul, but for only enough time for Raoul to get up, because Jerome couldn't restrain Erik for that long. Erik promptly shrugged Jerome off him as though he was just a small child, causing him to fall to the floor.

Christine watched as Erik pulled something out of his jacket pocket. Her eyes went wide as saucers at the sight.

It was a small, silver pistol.

Everyone seemed to pause and back away at the sight of it, the priest had even run off, Christine realised.

He aimed it at Raoul, "Did you really think you could come and disrupt our wedding, _Vicomte?_ I have every right in the world to shoot you right here, right now." Everyone seemed to not know what to do, even Jerome didn't have to courage to interfere.

"I always knew it was a good idea to carry around this…" He continued, sliding his skeletal fingers along the pistol's metallic surface, "You never know when it would come in handy…" He said, trailing into silence.

"I'm going to present you with a choice, Vicomte." He continued, scowling at Raoul. "If you leave now and promise never bother us again, i'll spare your life… But if you refuse, I'll shoot you." He said coolly, then added, "And may I remind you that you won't survive. The nearest hospital to here is miles away. So what do you say, Vicomte?" He finished, looking Raoul intensely in the eyes.

Christine caught Raoul's eyes, he looked at her sadly, then he turned to Erik. "I'm not leaving her." he said, crossing his arms firmly.

"Very well then," Said Erik, aiming the pistol right at Raoul's heart.

A gunshot rung out through the church, along with a cry and the thump of a body hitting the ground.

Erik dropped his pistol, mismatched eyes widening at the sight of blood gushing out of a wound on Christine's chest, staining her white wedding gown red.

Juliette screamed, and Raoul dropped to the floor and gathered her into his arms, his brown eyes glistening with tears.

"GO GET HELP! NOW!" He yelled at Jerome, who was white faced and clutching the side of one of the pews, he ran out of the church, Juliette one step behind him.

"Christine, Christine can you hear me?" he said desperately, cradling her head in his hands.

She looked up at him, eyes looking terribly unfocused, "Yes… yes darling I can…" She inhaled uneasily, "Erik?" she said, "I need to say goodbye to Erik…"

As much as Raoul hated him, Raoul nodded and gestured Erik to come over. And he did so uneasily, his eyes shining with tears of regret.

"Oh, Christine i'm sorry." he said, crouching down to her level and looking down at her in despair.

"Erik, I just wanted to say that I forgive you…" She said, and Erik widened his eyes, not believing her. "I understand n- now you did all the things you did because you loved m- me. I'm sorry I wasn't able to love you the same way." She said, feeling weaker by the minute.

She then did something she never thought she would do, she reached up and gently eased his mask off, and gently kissed his distorted cheek. He was trembling, when she pulled away. And he smiled a little through his tears, putting his mask back on straight afterwards.

"Good… goodbye, Erik." She said gently, and he nodded, backed away into the corner, "Goodbye, Christine."

Then she turned back to Raoul, "Raoul always remember that I love you, my darling." She reached up and stroked his cheek gently. Then smiled weakly, "I'm afraid I don't have much time left, mon amour." She said, her eyes glassy with tears.

"No, Christine you _can't_ leave me!" He said, holding her tightly in his arms, "I don't know how I can live without you!"

Christine smiled weakly, "I know you will, Raoul. You are so brave…" She said looking into his eyes.

"Christine, I love you." He said, his tears falling uncontrollably down his cheeks now.

She smiled, cradling his cheek, "I love you too…" She said then brought her lips to his for one last time.

When Raoul drew back, her eyes were closed and her body was lifeless. "No…" he said, trying to shake her life back into her.

When he realised she was forever gone, he broke down, screamed her name while he clutched her body to his chest, his tears wetting her now lifeless body.

**Erik's POV**

He couldn't believe this. She was dead, the love of his life was dead and it was all his own fault…

He got up from the floor while he watched Raoul cradling her in his arms, tears running down his flawless face.

He then smiled, weakly. She forgave him… after all that he's done she rewarded him with a kiss to his hideous face. He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve forgiveness after what he's done.

Erik looked down at himself in disgust. He knew what he had to do now.

To make things right, he decided, he was going to turn himself in to the police, maybe the'll hopefully kill him for his crimes… The thought sounded almost comforting to him now. After all, he was sure he wouldn't be able to live with the burden of his angel's murder on his back.

He walked over to the doors, looking out into the dark night, then looked back at Christine one last time. She has moved on, and is now the _real_ Angel of Music.

**A/N**

**There's still one chapter to go.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - Epilogue**

**Raoul's POV**

Raoul made his way through the cemetery, a red rose clutched tightly in his gloved hands, pausing occasionally to wipe a tear from his old and wrinkled face.

It had been fifty years since Christine had died in that church. And due to Raoul's insistence, Christine had been buried next to her father.

He arrived at the grave, and placed the single red rose down on her grave site. It had become a tradition for Raoul to do this. To visit her grave on the same date every year to give her the flower that Raoul had given her on the night they had been reunited so long ago…

Raoul then looked at Papa Daae's grave. He could remember that day so many years ago when he had followed Christine here and the Phantom was on top of it, trying to lure Christine to his side.

_"You can't win her love by making her your prisoner!"_

If only he had actually listened to him…

A fews hours later, Raoul was sitting alone in his bed, the bed he had intended to share with Christine.

He had never married, despite all the insistence from his brother, Phillipe.

He had attempted to introduce him to countless women, but Raoul never wanted any of them. That owner of his heart was a position only Christine could fill.

He wiped away a stray tear, thinking of Christine made his heart feel weak.

He stared sadly up into the ceiling, his words of a broken promise echoing in his head.

_"Don't worry, Christine, we will be together one day! I promise!"_

Those words repeated over and over in his head, crescendoing in the process. Raoul covered his ears, this was pure torture. But they kept getting louder, Raoul screwed his eyes shut and let out a cry, then suddenly it stopped, and he felt as though he were floating.

Raoul opened his eyes in confusion, he didn't recognise where he was, but then he saw something in the distance, actually it wasn't something, it was someone…

Christine, in all her angelic glory, ran towards him, a giant smile on her face. Raoul felt years fall away from him as she got closer and closer to him, his skin was no longer old and wrinkled, but young and smooth, and his hair was dark again instead of grey.

Raoul gasped, tears returning to his now youthful eyes. He ran towards Christine, and pulled her into his arms, giving her a big kiss on the lips.

Oh how he had missed this… The simple joy of holding her in his arms and kissing her.

"Christine…" He said when they at last parted, touching her soft cheeks in amazement, "But how…"

"You're in heaven now, mon amour," She started, a little tearful as well.

Raoul sobbed, "So many years I have waited to be with you again, and now you're here…"

Christine smiled, wiping away his tears, "I know, Raoul, I've seen it, but all the suffering is over now. We're together again…"She said, taking his hand as she led him into the gates of Heaven.

Raoul smiled for the first time in fifty years, he _did _promise they would be together one day. And if that had to be in death, than so be it, he will embrace every moment they had together.

**The End**

**A/N**

**And there we go. :)**

**I just want to say thank you to all the people who have read and reviewed this story. You guys give me so much confidence to keep writing :)**


	16. Alternate Ending

**Torn Apart - Alternate Ending**

**A/N**

**Hey all! This was just an idea I had when I was thinking of the plot for this story, so I'm just going to share my original idea for the ending just for the people who were maybe looking for something different :)**

**Btw, This takes place just after Chapter 14 ends.**

Raoul leaned over Christine, her body still warm beneath his hands. He pulled her to his chest, feeling desperately for any sign of life in her, but it was no use. She was gone… His love was dead…

He shook his head, no this couldn't be happening. God wouldn't be this cruel to them… Not after all they have been through…

He wrapped his dirt-ridden arms around Christine, her blood staining his shirt. He wailed, his cries filling the otherwise empty church. He pulled Christine to himself, pressing her lifeless lips to his. He was shaking with sobs, Why? Why did this happen to us?

He let Christine fall away from him, just enough so he could look at the crucifix on the wall.

"Please, God." He said, tears running down his cheeks, "Please… Not like this, I'm begging you! Not like this!"

He felt something odd happen then. Christine's body seemed to disappear from his arms. He whirled around, looking desperately for where it went, but then felt something shift beside him. He looked wide-eyed at the sleeping person lying beside him.

Christine? He gaped, looking at the sleeping woman beside him. But how…

He was even more confused when he shifted to look at her properly. He was no longer on the wooden floors of the church, he was sitting on what felt to be a soft, cushy surface, a bed, he realised.

Puzzled, He adjusted his swollen eyes to look around the room. It was dark, and the night sky was visible through the open window of the room.

Raoul paused, open window? But the church had no windows except for the stained glass ones… He hopped out off of the bed to look around, but found himself… bare?

He flushed, why was he naked?

But he did not time to dwell on it, for a sleep-laced voice broke his train of thought.

"Raoul…" Christine said, rubbing her eyes, what are you…"

But she did not have time to finish that question, for Raoul had dove into the bed and pulled her into his arms, crushing her in relief to his bare chest.

"Christine… You're not dead…" He said, amazement flooding his tone.

Christine pulled away from him, a look of confusion evident on her face. "What on earth are you talking about Raoul? I'm not dead…" She trailed, then having a look of realisation crossing her pretty features.

"You must have been dreaming." She said, gently stroking his cheek.

Raoul looked at her in amazement, it all made sense now. A dream… It had all been a dream… That whole crazy day had been a dream…

"Christine." He said, "It is still dark. We can still escape…"

She looked at him, her eyes flooding with realisation, "We can…" She gasped, lifting her hand to her forehead. She could finally escape this place, at last be free from Erik…

"Erik…" She said sadly, "What will happen when he finds me missing? He'll come after us, Raoul!" She said, her tone a little fearful.

Raoul looked at her, his gaze looking over her, "We'll have to get as far away as we can. We'll flee to another part of Europe perhaps… London, maybe…"

Christine still looked unsure, he swear he could catch guilt in her eyes, but then she spoke, "alright then, let's get dressed and leave."

They both got out of bed and dressed quickly, then Christine caught his arm when Raoul went to the window, "I need to leave a note." She said, guiltily. "Please, don't argue," She added, when he made a move to speak, "I have to do this, Raoul."

She went over to the desk and pulled out some parchment and ink, and scribbled a quick note.

_Dear Erik_

_By the time you will read this, I will be long gone. I'm sorry I couldn't love you the way you ask of me. Although I will always be grateful for everything you have taught me, I can't live anymore like this, Erik. Please don't look for me, for I am perfectly happy where I am going, and if you really love me as you say, you will let me go._

_Love Christine_

She folded the letter and placed it on her pillow. She hoped he would understand, This was the only she could possibly be happy. Shen then walked over to the window and joined Raoul.

He climbed out first, and she went second, just so he could catch her if she fell. She smiled, he was such a gentleman.

Being careful to keep out of sight, they slipped into the shadows and made their way through the dark woods to meet with Raoul's men.

Christine looked back at the house one last time. Deep down she knew Erik wouldn't understand. He would be _outraged_, but leaving was for her own good.

She turned back to Raoul, his strong arms pulled her to his side, protecting her from whatever may be lurking in the shadows.


End file.
